


抑制剂 ch1

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Identity5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	抑制剂 ch1

自设前提 - AO不能根据味道判断对方性别 + alpha通常不需要抑制剂也能在发情期活动自如 + omega的发情期更加凶猛   
   
   
   
01   
   
即使是作为一个omega，克利切的生活里从不需要抑制剂。这倒不是他有一个体贴的伴侣或是超人的意志——这一切都源于他那挣扎在温饱线上下无可奈何的人生。克利切对数字和金钱异常敏感。一枚哪怕是着了锈斑的硬币能买到五块香甜松软的面包或是两片薄薄的咸味烟熏肉——然而这已属奢侈。硬邦邦却易于储存的法棍才是这个衣衫简陋的慈善家和他支撑的整个孤儿院的主要伙食。    
   
一支来路明确且为omega提供的抑制剂价格不菲，这通常要花掉他小半个月的伙食费。至于来路不明的抑制剂，克利切清楚他自己没有去尝试的资本   
   
情欲来袭的时候，他除了把自己关在昏暗的房间里抚慰自己，别无他法。窗帘收拢起每一丝想要闯入的光线，克利切-皮尔森在发情的那几天分不清昼夜，他的大脑不比一个疯子理智多少。   
   
擦着些碳灰的白衬衫皱巴巴地和打底的背心一起就着汗水纠缠在皮尔森的肉体上。他仿佛脱水濒死的鱼在床上挣扎，所剩不多的理智正努力阻止他把一切大小合适的圆柱形物体塞进自己的屁眼。凌乱的碎发紧巴巴湿哒哒地贴在他的额头上，顺着发丝滴下的汗珠几乎要滑落他的眼眶里，和那生理性的泪水融为一体。没有抑制剂或者是一个alpha的发情期是极其难熬的。好几次，克利切意志的防线都差点儿被不断上涌的情欲攻破。他的屁股里还塞着快要抽筋的手指，可怜巴巴地想在大街上随便拉一个alpha，谁都好，谁都可以，真的，谁都可以，只要能安抚好他满足他……克利切-皮尔森需要一根alpha的阴茎来平息他的欲火，否则他担心自己会不受控制地把面包店粗壮的法棍塞进自己的下体。   
   
不过等到发情期一结束，他就会变咒骂自己龌龊的想法，边洗干净身上所有的痕迹，装作没事人的样子再一次出现在众人的面前。   
   
这是一个致命弱点，没有人能知道他是omega。皮尔森暗暗发誓，不能有一个人知道他是omega。   
   
   
02   
   
佣兵奈布-萨贝达来到这个庄园的时候，这里已经聚集着不少人了。众人的目光打量在这位年轻的雇佣兵身上。萨贝达微微低头毫不言语，他的戒心很重。这些究竟是他的竞争对手还是生死伙伴，他还需要时间来考量清楚。   
   
园丁是一个浑身散发着温暖气息的年轻女孩，和她呆在一起，奈布总能感到稍许安心。医生和律师走得很近，她看起来总是忧心忡忡。玛尔塔从前的生活和萨贝达有些类似，和这位英气迷人的空军小姐永远都有聊不完的话题……   
   
一个叫克利切-皮尔森的家伙从未与他正面接触，但是奈布总能感到对方阴沉的视线紧紧地黏着他的脑袋。   
   
对方是一个高瘦且胡子拉碴的阴郁的男人。灰扑扑、缝着补丁的帽子低低地压着，半遮着对方的不怀好意的双眼，如同一只瘦削贪婪的鬣狗，在眯着眼睛观察自己的猎物。皮尔森的脸远称不上英俊，甚至看起来有些邋遢和倦怠，但好在他五官分明，如果好好洗漱一番应该也不会太难看。   
   
据说这个皮尔森是一个慈善家。这与他印象里的慈善家大不相同。这本是上流社会那些抹着发油身价高贵的富豪们给自己赚取声望的一种手段，或者说是一种变相炫富的方法。而眼前这位……奈布轻轻摇了摇头，恐怕连喂饱自己都是问题吧。   
   
他早已听闻克利切-皮尔森是个性情古怪、脾气暴戾的人。而且人际交往很成问题，不过那个叫瑟维-勒-罗伊的魔术师却意外地和皮尔森走得挺近。 

这令年轻的佣兵感到一丝意外和不满。但他不清楚，这两位的关系的开端全都源于粗心的小偷的纰漏。   
   
   
03   
   
克利切-皮尔森经常讥笑瑟维是他见过最落魄的魔术师。瑟维也不生气，他经常光顾白沙街角的孤儿院，克利切虽经常叫嚷着让他滚开，却还是心口不一地为他敞开大门。   
   
没办法，克利切的那点钱除了勉强喂饱小孩子们以外再没有多余的去丰富他们的生活了。瑟维这个大个儿傻瓜魔术师愿意免费来讨孩子们的欢心也算是省了克利切的一笔开销。   
   
瑟维-勒-罗伊再好心，他到底也是一个alpha。尽管平时衣冠楚楚，但谁也不保证他发情的时候是不是另一个扮相。克利切从认识他的那天开始就很防备他。这倒不是担心对方会侵入自己的私人空间，而是在烦忧自己会不会控制不住自己……毕竟这个alpha真是该死的好闻。   
   
那是一股类似冬天里富贵人家的火炉的味道，高档的木材噼里啪啦地燃烧着，一点呛人的炭火味都没有。那木头里流出的是浓郁的草木花香，仿佛携着夏天的热情一点点充斥着他的胸腔。   
   
克利切猜测这个味道是瑟维发情期后残留的信息素，这个时候的魔术师带着一股慵懒的性感，他磁性的声音以及他棱角分明的脸庞以及修剪整齐的胡子以及裁剪得体的礼服以及其他所有的一切，都像是春天里的皮毛油光水滑的雄兽，在极尽地展现自己的魅力。   
   
该死的，这个该死的魔术师成为了克利切-皮尔森发情期时的幻想对象。瑟维的手指应该更加修长有力，是不是可以按到他自己碰不到的地方。他想象着魔术师修剪得当的胡子像小猫咪似的蹭着他的脸颊与他唇齿相交，在克利切缺氧憋得喘不过来的空当，用那低沉性感的嗓音假意抱怨他那身一看就价值不菲的衣服沾上了克利切的体液。克利切要折磨得魔术师理智尽失，最后让魔术师低吼着把克利切期待已久的那根阴茎深深地埋入自己的体内。   
   
   
04   
   
在某一个瑟维留宿在孤儿院的夜晚，克利切像一只走路无声无息的猫一样潜入了魔术师的房间。趁着魔术师还在浴室的空当，克利切抽走了衣架上瑟维当天穿过的还没有洗的衬衫。瑟维在这间客房留了几套衣服，一件衬衫的失踪应该引起不了他的注意。上面还有一些瑟维发情时还未散去的味道，带着些他当天吃的熏肉的味道，以及一丝丝甜腻的发胶的味道。   
   
克利切把这件衬衫偷偷摸摸带回了自己的房间，他把鼻尖深深埋入衬衫里面，努力地在呼吸瑟维的体味。那天并不是他的发情期，但是脑中对魔术师的幻想以及这残留的信息素让他欲火焚身。   
   
他飞快地解开自己的裤子，抽出自己的性器套弄起来。如果瑟维用嘴来取悦他会是怎样的感受，克利切晕乎乎地想，湿润温暖的口腔包裹着他全身最敏感的地方的同时，魔术师会褪下自己的手套伸进两根手指在他体内探索。他的眼睛会调笑着盯着克利切的，而克利切却不敢看他。不过他会把自己的手指也塞进去，以免魔术师迷了路……   
   
皮尔森不能坦白自己对瑟维-勒-罗伊的渴望，所有人都知道他是一个beta。在众人面前他怎能对一个alpha求爱呢。   
   
   
05   
   
谁也不知道这位年轻的佣兵先生的银行里其实存着一笔可观的财富。   
   
雇佣兵不是勇士，而是特殊的群体，他们是一批体格健壮、头脑灵活、凶狠暴戾的商人。他们日复一日年复一年的训练不是为了和世界和平，而是为了金主们给出的高高的悬赏。   
   
雇佣兵参与战斗，却不是战士。他们参与的是依靠武装力量的权力的斗争，他们靠武力获得的除了胜利还有数不尽的分红。   
   
某一个时刻，奈布-萨贝达突然极度厌倦那卷着铜臭味的硝烟和唯利是图的同事。   
   
志不同道不合。在一个明朗无云的夜晚，萨贝达没有知会他往日里的同伴，只是悄悄的把他简陋的行李丢进了营地的篝火中。他那晚什么都没带走，除了几年间血腥的回忆以及一张巨额支票。   
   
   
06   
   
克利切有一个保持了小半个月并且谁也没告诉的传统。一旦有新的客人入住了庄园，他就会悄悄摸进那个人的房间搜刮走对方值钱的东西。可惜的是，目前入住的客人身上的油水不多，克利切小偷的副业实在难以展开。唯一偷到的值钱的玩意儿是那个圆滑爱好讥讽的律师的眼镜片。克利切拿走了不少，精细打磨的玻璃片的确买了个好价钱。   
   
如今，这个新来的年轻的看起来呆头呆脑直愣愣的青年在克利切-皮尔森眼中就是一头待宰的肥羊。   
   
身手灵活敏捷的皮尔森先生用两根歪歪扭扭的铁丝轻易地撬开了佣兵房间的锁。 

萨贝达的房间收整得很干净。窗帘半遮半掩，少许泻进来的阳光倾洒在写字台上。桌上放着一瓶开了的墨水以及干透了的羽毛笔轻飘飘地盖在厚重的牛皮纸上。   
   
松软的大床上，被子一丝不苟地叠着，唯一的不足是几件随意丢在枕头上换洗的衬衫和马甲。   
   
克利切仔仔细细地打开了所有的抽屉，还查看了床底、墙角、窗台这种隐蔽的角落，然而结果却令他大失所望。这个雇佣兵不是个穷光蛋就是个吝啬鬼，房间里竟搜不出一点值钱的玩意儿。   
   
他最后不抱希望地打开了奈布的衣柜希望能搜刮到什么东西：两三件风衣、几件毫无趣味的披风、若干马甲和衬衫、换洗内衣裤、西装外套、马裤、西裤、马裤……想不到这小子的衣服不少嘛。克利切干脆整个人钻进了衣柜里，他摸索了好久，左手似乎碰到了一只厚重的皮革箱子。他的眼睛亮起来。   
   
他打开这只箱子，里面的东西让他小小地吃了一惊。 

——这是一箱子抑制剂：从药片到口服剂到注射剂应有尽有。这些抑制剂被分批包装在独立的精美的小盒子里，一支支珍贵的透明的琥珀色液体下面还垫着柔软的海绵。这些是克利切不曾拥有过的奢侈品，也是唯一可以让omega在发情期也可以作为正常人生活的东西。他双手颤抖地拿起两小盒药片塞进了自己的口袋。   
   
克利切从来没见过这么多抑制剂。想不到奈布-萨贝达竟然是一个omega，而且要么是个富有的omega要么是个背景不简单的omega，他暗想。   
   
正当他在犹豫要不要多拿走一盒药片时，他发现一盒注射剂已经开了封。盒子上面写着歪歪扭扭地写着今天的日期。   
   
里面已经少了一支抑制剂。   
   
   
07   
   
今天是庄园的第十一场狂欢。   
   
天空有些阴沉，很凉爽，无雨。地点是圣心医院。参与者有慈善家、空军、盲女，以及佣兵。   
   
这是奈布-萨贝达第一次参与庄园的游戏。他有些紧张，虽说已经通宵仔细研究了游戏规则，可心中却没有一点把握。或许他是神经过敏了吧。   
   
“放轻松点小子。”克利切-皮尔森不知什么时候站在他的斜后方，他脸上的表情阴晴不定，“被淘汰了不会怎么样的，只不过会被粗暴地送回庄园罢了……不过你可别输得太早啊。”   
   
奈布不着痕迹地抿了抿嘴。他没有说话。   
   
“我说，”克利切异色的双眼看向医院附近的废墟，“你这一回就好好地跟着海伦娜修理密码机，熟悉一下这个地图。我会尽量引走监管者，给你们争取点时间……”   
   
“——您是在看不起我吗？”萨贝达意外地看着这个慈善家。他到底是一个退役的雇佣兵，身体素质不比在场的任何人差。   
   
“我只是想说……”   
   
萨贝达挑起眉毛。   
   
“不要逞强。”克利切蹙着眉头欲言又止。   
   
他还能说什么？   
   
是坦白他潜入了萨贝达的房间，看到萨贝达拆封的抑制剂，还是坦白他推测出现在萨贝达就是一个定时炸弹一个随时随地就会瘫软在地，并且处于发情期的omega？   
   
别看他现在比alpha还alpha，等到情欲来袭的时候，指不定双腿软得走不了路。海伦娜小姐自然是帮不上忙的，哪怕是空军出生的玛尔塔也极难应付这个状况。佣兵到底是个成年男人，且不考虑他的尊严，单是他的体重就不是两位小姐帮的上忙的。那背人的任务交给谁？？还不他妈的是他克利切-皮尔森吗？？？   
   
一阵胡思乱想之后他头疼地对上了佣兵的视线：“总之你到底是个新手。谨慎一点，别他妈的给玛尔塔添麻烦，她只有一杆枪。”   
   
他们之间尴尬地沉默了几秒。萨贝达在心里翻了个白眼，他微微捏紧了拳头，嘴唇抿成好看的一道弧线。   
   
“知道了。”   
   
他像一只安静炸毛的小白兔乖巧地说。   
   
   
tbc 


End file.
